Jubilation Lee (Earth-7642)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Snow Valley, Massachusetts; Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Adventurer, student | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = Westchester County, New York | Creators = Jim Valentino; Arthur Adams | First = Badrock/Wolverine Vol 1 1 | First2 = (Mentioned) (Full first appearance) | Quotation = I'll give that little witch something to be scared of! Like a total barrage of pyrokinetics! | Speaker = Jubilee | QuoteSource = Gen¹³/Generation X Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Jubilation Lee seemingly had a similar history as her Earth-616 counterpart. She was a member of the X-Men under the codename Jubilee. Generation Gap Cerebro detected a mutant energy signature and identified him as a teleporter. Banshee recognized the ability as being that of Jamie Moore and the team headed to Quantico. Jubilee transferred to Massachusetts Academy and joined the Generation X. They encountered Gen¹³ and mistook them for Moore's captors. Meanwhile, Emplate appeared, kidnapped Gen¹³ ally Qeelocke, and agreed to a partnership with Moore's true captors, the Freaks. They teleported away, but Grunge and Husk were able to jump into their portal. The two teams quickly came to a truce and convinced Moore to help them rescue their teammates. Teleporting to the Freaks base, they were able force Emplate back to his domain, but were hypnotized by Trance. Luckily, Anna being a robot couldn't be compromised and she and the Freaks agreed to a tie and left. With everyone safe, the heroes went their separate ways. Harvest of Evil! Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters' students were invited by Mr. Pretorious for a holiday at his La Casa Del Sol. Generation X quickly discovered the resort had a negative reputation in the nearby town and spotted a human-animal hybrid climbing the castle, but mistook it for an illusion caused by a lightning storm. The following morning, they were reunited with Gen¹³, who were also invited. Jubilation, Angelo Espinosa Bobby Lane, Eddie Chang, Monet St. Croix were on a nearby beach when they were attacked by Salty, a human-fish hybrid. While he escaped, the teams realized that the monsters looked like human-hybrids and that Mr. Pretorious was responsible. The beach kids discovered that Everett Thomas and Roxy Spaulding had been kidnapped and overheard Pretorious' plans, but decided to regroup first. Burnout was sent to find the others in town, but they arrived first. The rest of the superheroes suited up and broke into Pretorious' lab, only to be knocked out by knockout gas. When they awoke, he gave them truth serum and they gave him the location of Burnout. He left with his hybrids to hunt Lane and left his prisoners under the watch of Nook and Cranny. Synch used his powers to drain the dizziness from Freefall, who used her powers to levitate their cage and knocked out Pretprious' assistants. Generation X and Gen¹³ came to Burnout's rescue, freed the hybrids, and arrested Pretprious. After explaining what happened to their professors, Generation X spend the rest of their holiday with Gen¹³'s in their hometown, La Jolla. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Jubilation Lee of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Jubilation Lee of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Jubilee had a crush on Burnout. * She was a fan of ''The X-Files''. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Plasma Generation Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Lee Family Category:Xavier Institute Student